


Pâro

by Player_1



Series: Diagnosis of The Heart [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Analysis, KH 3, KH Unchained/Union X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: n. The feeling that no matter what you do is always somehow wrong—as if there’s some obvious way forward that everybody else can see but you, each of them leaning back in their chair and calling out helpfully, “colder, colder, colder…”There's always two sides of a different coin.





	Pâro

* * *

The Hero always has to play the part, right?

Through storybooks and the life I have now, that's what I always believed in. There's not a lot of Keyblade wielders to go around anymore, so the Worlds needs as much saving as if they were your own.

_Everyone has a chance to be a Hero. It's not easy picking to decide where we get to go, but whatever our Masters says, we follow it. I don't mind...I'm just another mold to be filled._

Besides, there are so many friends I can meet! To be honest, I'm starting to lose track of how many I have...Oh well, the more friends, the better!

_The more Lux, the better...We need to protect the world order, after all._

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King, everyone...They all believe in me, and I believe in them. 

_Ephemer, Skuld...They're doing their job, and the same goes for me._

My friends are my power. Their strength is mine, and we'll always be together, no matter what. 

_I have Chirithy always cheering me on, and I'm alright with that...My friends are my power, and my heart is my guiding Key. That's all I need to believe in._

There's no time for mistakes.

Mistakes are a part of learning, right? If I don't know the right and wrong of something, then what's the point? 

_Mistakes mean the end of you, Light always ends in Darkness, that's how the World was meant to go...I have to do something before it's too late._

For now, I know what I need to do. We need to stop the War, and that's what the Keyblade chose me for, I know it.

_Don't you hear the bells? The end of the world is upon us...  
I just have to play my part._

Then who are you, really?

I'm Sora, Guardian of Light and friend to everyone!

_I'm not that special...I'm just a hero, just like everyone else._


End file.
